The main purpose of the breast cancer section is to develop and novel translational and clinical research in the field of breast carcinoma and possibly other tumors seen predominantly in women. Dr. di Cosimo will fashion a program aimed at advancing the understanding of breast cancer etiology, diagnosis, and therapeutics. She currently oversees acute care of hospitalized breast cancer patients, participates as on-service physician for department of oncology service, supervises clinical and research activities of 4-6 oncology fellows/residents, designs and conducts phase II-III breast cancer clinical trials, and conducts and manages phase I laboratory research.